Greg O'Fennear
Gregory John "Greg" O'Fennear (born November 5, 1952) is an actor best known for his role as Elam Jarkans in the 1970s TV series Jarkans from 1973 to 1978. He has made guest appearances on shows from Tempora Family to Frank & Amos. Early life and family O'Fennear was born on November 5, 1952, and is a member of the O'Fennear family of actors. His father, the late Richard O'Fennear, rose to fame in the 1940s. His two brothers Kevin and Thomas are also actors, best known for their roles in Family of Two and Westtown Hills, respectively. His mother, Amanda Bloine, is also from a family of actors and actresses, thus, he is related to actors Stuart Bloine, Daphne Bloine-Wilkoff, and James John Bloine. He has two famous uncles, David O'Fennear and Walt O'Fennear.'' Career O'Fennear made his acting debut in 1973 in a small role in the film ''Burnhill Rascals. Later that year, he joined the cast of Jarkans. Jarkans O'Fennear played young Elam Jarkans, the title family's oldest child, from 1973 to 1978. It was on the set of the show that he met his TV father William Maccleson, whose daughter he would later marry. He also established a longtime friendship with co-star and TV brother Ryan Zubeck. During a 1975 interview, O'Fennear was asked how it felt to be on the set of Jarkans, and he responded, "It feels like boot camp. If you mess up even a little, the producers will frown and scold you"Video footage, retrieved 5-23-03. According to O'Fennear, the shows producers would require him to do workouts before taping each episode of the show. In 1976, O'Fennear got in a heated argument with co-star Seth Allan Gerchie over "nonsense"; this argument led to Gerchie's exit from the show in December 1976. O'Fennear left the show in 1978, and Jarkans went on for one more year without him. Other work Television roles O'Fennear also made guest appearances on shows such as Tempora Family (1977), Greentown (1985), and Fatjohn (1992). He starred in films in the 1980s and 1990s. He made a guest appearance on Great Hill Folks in the mid-1990s. He later guest starred on the show The Texas Wilsons, in which he again worked with voice actor Jack Lees. O'Fennear guest starred in 2000s sitcoms such as Frank & Amos (2004), The Jordsons (2006), Our War (2008), and The Life in Phillipsburg (2009). Film roles In 1975, he alternated between Jarkans and his film Zinsgrove. In 1980, he was cast to play a young businessman in the film Mr. Belcher. After Mr. Belcher, O'Fennear went on to star in the films Great Hillstown Night (1983), Stuartson (1985), and Max Bantan (1988). I the 1990s, he became a member of the "NinetiesGroup", a group of actors that also include John Walter, Frouth Dade, Joey McDowell, and Mark Chratton, among others. As a result, he often worked with Chratton and McDowell. In the 2000s, O'Fennear starred in at least one film each year, including Drivin' out of Nopavek (2000) and Code L.U.C.A.S. (2008). Personal life O'Fennear is married to Darlene Maccleson, who has been his wife since September of 1981. He and his wife have three children, actor John Thomas (born 1984), actress/singer April (born 1992), and Ralph (born 1999). He is a vegetarianretrieved 9-30-01, "Greg O'Fennear says he is a vegetarian". He also does not smoke cigarettes or drink alcoholGreg O'Fennear special, 2005. Cancellation of appearances O'Fennear has been known to cancel appearances. In 1988, he was supposed to arrive in Winston, Salviana for to promote Max Bantan, but he cancelled due to then-Winston mayor Herbert Zinze Windsell making a negative comment about him in what was known as "Windsell's Comment to the World". He turned down a trip to Yindart in 2002 due to an anti-O'Fennear poster made by two high-school students from the province of Hoscomb. Filmography Television Film References Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Humans O'Fennear